A battery (battery module) is mounted on a hybrid vehicle which travels using an engine and a motor in combination, an electric vehicle which travels only using a motor, and the like to store electric power and supply the electric power to the motor.
In order to sufficiently obtain a space for an occupant in a passenger compartment, it is proposed to dispose the battery on a floor panel, for example, a lower part of a seat in the passenger compartment. A vehicle is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 in which a battery is disposed on a floor panel.